


How Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance Should Of Ended

by Spiderfan626



Series: How Kingdom Hearts Should Of Ended [7]
Category: How It Should Have Ended (Web Series), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Parody, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderfan626/pseuds/Spiderfan626
Summary: Dream Drop Distence. Known for great gameplay and confusing story line. But what happened if the Story went differently. This is How it Should Have ended. Based on the YouTube videos. Sokai.





	How Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance Should Of Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. If you don't already know me, I write fanfiction at Fanfiction.Net. I go by Spiderfan626 over there as well. I thought I post some of my works over here for you to enjoy. Note, my writing isn't perfect but I hope you enjoy my stories non the less.

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or How it Should Have Ended. It rightfully belongs to Disney, Square Enix and the people who actually make the How it Should Have Ended videos. Well, it's about time I finished this, with the new 2.8 trailer out. And before you ask, yes. I will most likely do a How Kingdom Hearts 0.2: Birth by Sleep: A** **Fragmentary Passage should** **have ended along with how Kingdom Hearts _X_ Back Cover Should have ended, when the game comes out and I've played or watch both of them. But for now, let's enjoy the game that we all know the story of...**

* * *

How Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance Should Have Ended

"Okay, so in order for the two of you to fight Xehanort, we need to two of you to become true Keyblade Masters." Master Yen Sid told the two teenagers. Sora raised an eyebrow, "Is this even necessary? I mean, we've beaten both the guys Heartless and Nobody, and we were just barely teens."

"Of coarse it's necessary! We needed a new KH game! And HD remix with two brand new titles!" Yen Sid exclaimed. After clearing his voice, he told them, "Now, somehow even though Sora restored all the worlds the Heartless destroyed in the first game, the are some that still haven't returned for some odd reason. So in order to wake them, I'm going put you two to sleep, send you back in time we the island was about to be destroyed, you're going to visit those worlds and unlock they're seven Keyholes."

"Isn't their a simplar and quicker way to do this? If we want to save all the people Xehanort hurt shouldn't we put this on hold or at least take the quickest test?" Riku asked. Mickey nodded, "They're right. All Terra and Aqua had to do was fight some orbs and each other."

"Wait, your saying there is simplar way? Why don't we do that?" Sora wondered. The retired Keyblade Master glared, "Because it's short and boring! This way much more longer and fun!"

"But if this Xehanort is a cunning strategist as you say he is. Then what if your idea is a trap?" Riku pointed out. Just then Admiral Ackbar came out of no where, "It's not a trap! If it were, I would know about it."

"It's still not worth the risk...we can always save those worlds for the next game..." Sora pointed out. Yen Sid signed, "Fine...it's going to probably be boring anyways."

* * *

Fast forward...

"Now, before I commit suicide, I shall send an very winged dream eater that you will have to face multiple times in the game!" Frollo boosted as darkness flowed throw him. Riku raised an eyebrow, "Wait, so your not going to fight me yourself...man, there are going to be allot of disappointed fans."

"I...! Wait, disappointed fans? Why's that?" Frollo stopped to ask him that. The teenager replied, "Well, ever since the world was revealed in the trailer for this games, fans were so excited that they were going to have an epic boss battle with you. You do this..well, you might crush allot of fan's hearts..."

"Well, what about KH3... They could always do it then..." Frollo suggested. Riku shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. Not allot of new worlds have been shown other that Tangled and Big Hero 6...so...we might not even able to do that even then..."

"...well...alright...one epic boss fight...for the fans." Frollo said as he walked to Riku and went into his battle stance. Riku smiled, "May the best man win."

"Agreed." The villian nodded. And the fight commenced...

* * *

Fast forward...

"Hand over the Keyblade and I'll turn Rinzler back to Tron!" CLU laughed. Sora thought about it for a moment, "Okay! Deal!"

"Then you shall...wait, did you just agree to my terms?" CLU asked in confusion. Sora offered him the Keyblade, "Yeah, turn my friend back to the way he was and the Keyblades all yours." CLU was just stared at him, "Well, okay, I was half-expediting you to say no and give an whole expliantion why not and then you'd have to fight Rinzler. But okay..."

CLU turns Rinzler back to Tron and Sora gives him the Keyblade, "Thank you...At last, the Keyblade is finally..." The Keyblade disappeared out of CLU's hand, "..mine?" Sora's Keyblade appeared into his hands, "Oh, I forgot to mention, it's very picky who the wielder is... So, yeah, you're pretty much screwed."

"Uh-oh..." CLU said as both Sora and Tron attacked him.

* * *

Fast Forward...

Lea leaned aginst the wall, "So...where are the others?" Ienzo shrugged, "I told you. I have no idea where Xehanort, Braigand Isa are." Lea shook, "First off, did you check the security footage? I'm sure Tron will just tell us where they to." Ienzo scratched his head, "Oh, that's right. I forget to check that."

"And second, I wasn't referring to them. I was referring to the other members like Luxord, Laxerene, Marulixa, even Demyx. If they didn't came from our world then were did they come from?" Lea asked. The former nobody shrugged, "Huh? I haven't the slightest clue. Maybe we'll get an answer in KH3 or we probably never will get an answer untill it beomes relevant."

* * *

Fast Forward...

"Ha! That takes care of the that Dream Eater!" Sora beams as the T-Rex Nightmare fades away. Just then something stabbed him in the back, causing to gasp and die. The Beagle Boys stood behind him, the younger one stated, "Huh? I thought we were just going to push him off like the others?"

"We did. But then I realized how dangerous he was after killing a whole bunch of those monsters, so, I thought just stealth killing him seems more effective." Said the eldest. The middle one shrugged, "Cool. I just hope we haven't accidentally foiled anyone else's scheme by killing."

Young Xehanort snapped his fingers, "Aw, nuts!"

* * *

Fast forward...

Sora observed that he was now somehow in Tarverse town. Young Xehanort told him, "You've been here many times before. You're first journey, your memories..."

"I'm sorry, what?" Sora asked. That past villain remebered, "Oh, that's right, you don't remember the whole chain of memory adventure..." Sora just stared at him in confusion. Xehanort shook his head, "Well, you've been here in the datascape...wait, that wasn't actually you..."

"Wha..." Sora wondered just confused. Xehanort wondered, "I wonder if this means if is actually you in your dreams..." Sora just began walking away, "Look, I have no idea what this has to do with anything so...when you come up with something. Let me know...I'll just find some memories of Kairi in a bikini...er...I mean...try to escape..."

Xehanort didn't even noticed Sora leaving, he was still trying to figure this all out, "What was the point of this agian? Im beginning to wonder if future self, even knows what he's doing."

* * *

Fast forward...

"Sora! It's a trap you've got to wake up!" Riku called out to his best friend. He wasn't going to wake up for anything...unless...Riku smirked, "Okay, you sleep all you want...I guess I have to marry Kairi then." Sora's eyes widened as he woke up, "WHAT?!" He shot up and ran away, "Kairi! Don't marry Riku! Marry me!"

"Works every time." Riku smirked as he ran after him. Ansem snapped his fingers, "Aw, nuts!"

* * *

So, wait. I'm dreaming in a dream, right?" Sora asked. Xemnas nodded, "Yes." Sora turned to Dom Cobb, "When ever did I hear that one before..." Dom nods, "I know right. Now, if you excuses me, I need to commit Sucide to wake up before my dead wife tries to kill me."

"Oh, cool. I'm just learned this whole journey was a trap. Mind if I join you in waking up?" Sora asked. Dom shrugs, "I don't see why not." Dom presses a button causing the two of them to explode and wake up. Xemnas snaps his fingers, "Aw, nuts!"

Dom's wife walks up to him, "Tell me about it..."

* * *

Fast Forward...

"Master Xehanort! We were right about you!" Mickey exclaimed. Riku looked up, "Um...Mickey...that's not Xehanort..."

Just then the highest chair turned to them, "It was I who allowed the two of you in the dream world. Oh, I'm afraid we'll be quite ready when your friends arrive..." Riku asked, "Palpatine? What are you doing here? Your not the main villain."

"Well, I might as well will be because Xehanort just a rip of me..." Said the Sith master. Riku signed, "Look you can't be here. What if you and Vader are in KH3 you can't be in two places at once." Sidous signed, "Fine...I'll go back to the bar. Xehanort's tied up in the closet." Riku nodded, "Thanks...

* * *

Rewind...

Riku stabs Young Xehanort in the heart killing him, "I'm Awesome!" Xehanort realized, "Oh, shit! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring my younger self to all of..." With that he was wipped from existence. Along with the current time line. Riku was then back on the island with Sora and Kairi, "Sora! Your okay!"

"Of coarse! Why woundn't I be?" Sora asked. Riku signed, "Well, Xehanort is no more." Sora rasied an eyebrow, "Who's Xehanort?" Riku shook his head, "Never mind...so what are we going to do again."

"Isn't it obvious. Masters Aqua and Terra are about to give us our next lesson in Keyblade weidling..." Kairi guestered to the two masters. Riku smirked, "Sweet..."

* * *

Fast Forward...

But this is how it really should have ended...

Xehanort exclaimed, "And now to transfer my part heart into Sora's!" Voldermort exclaimed, "Darth Sidous was right! You're nothing but a copycat!" Xehanort glares at him, "Oh, shut up!" He was about to cast the spell when Vader appeared, "I can stand by no longer!"

Vader picks up Xehanort as he tried to get free from Vader's grip. Vader then tossed him over the edge of the stair case, as Xehanort exclaimed as he fell to his doom, "You're in the wrong seriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss!"

"Oh, he's dead...so, what do we do now?" Xigbar asked. Young Xhenort shrugged, "I guess we all go home then." The other members of the organization nodded while some groaned, "We didn't even get to show our faces..."

Vader walked up to Riku, Mikcey, and Sora, "Is he okay?" Riku nodded, "Yeah, but...uh...why did you save Sora. Aren't you supposed to be a bad guy?" Vader nodded, "Yes but...Sora's my son." Sora woke up with his eyes widend, "WHAAAAAAAAAAA...YOUR MY DAD?!"

"According to Darius Almight's story, I am." Vader nodded. Sora beamed, "Awesome. I've never seen my parents in physical form before! I can finally play that game of catch that I've seen other kids do with their fathers!"

"Yeah...first we should probably see how well we did on the exam..." Riku suggested.

Back at the mysterious tower, Yen Sid told them, "More than anything, I am grateful to have you both back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. I am also deeply sorry. For failing to perceive the danger and throwing you both headlong into a perilous test. But...I'm just going to give the mark of Mastery to Riku..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed. Donald asked, "What about Sora? He completed the quest just like Riku did!" Yen Sid replied, "Because he fell into the trap!"

"But you just said even you didn't see this coming!" Riku exclaimed. Sora told everyone, "Guys, it's alright..." But no one would listen to him as Vader said, "This is insulting! My son's the hero of the series! How can he be and not be a master!"

"Dad, your sounding like you prequel self again." Sora warned him. Kair barged in and pulled on the ancient Keyblader beard, "Listen to me, old man! Sora's saved the universe three times now and beat your stupid Mark of Mastery! Make him Keyblade Master right now or we'll shave your precious beard!"

"Okay, okay...he passed too!" Yen Sid exclaimed.

* * *

Now at the heroes bar, Sora, Vader, and Kairi sat next to Superman and Batman. Superman was shocked, "Wow! I can't believe that Yen Sid was actually not allow Sora to be a Keyblade Master...after everything he's done."

"I know right!" Vader agreed. Sora signed, "I appreciate this guys. I really do but I was fine with just Riku passing." Batman raised an eyebrow, "You're joking right? Even after Riku did to you on your first adventure?"

"Hey, if Cap and Bucky can be friends after the whole Winter Soldier situation then so can those two." Kairi defend them. Vader pointed out, "Didn't you try to kill Superman recently? Without him provoking you in anyway?"

"I don't kill." Batman denied. Sora replied, "That's not what we saw in Batman v. Superman. You killed a bunch of Luthor's henchmen."

"You sure didn't dream that up?" Batman asked. Kairi nodded, "We all saw it, Bruce."

"But he does bring an actual point. After everything that's happened, how do you know that your not dreaming?" Superman asked. Sora shrugged, "I don't know...spin a top and see if it ever stops?"

"That's lame..." Batman stated. Dom exclaimed outside the shop, "It's not!" Batman continued, "You're dreaming..."

"I'm not..." Sora denied. Superman guestered, "Then how come there here?" Sora turned to the window, and saw all the dream eaters he befriend outside, "What the..."

"Sora..." Sora turned to his father and Kairi. Vader was now a force ghost while Kairi wore a wedding dress, "I don't think there kidding." Sora gasped...

Sora woke up in his room, the Batman sitting in a chair next to him, "Told you...dreaming..." Sora was just confused, "Who...what...how...?"

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" Batman exclaimed. Sora signed, "Right, I forgot...I wonder what Riku's doing now?"

* * *

"To Riku! The greatest Keyblade master of all time!" Sidous cheered as the other villains cheered in as will as the raised their beverages in the air. And there was cake, hollows and a banner that read, "Congratulations, Master Riku!"

Xehanort appeared as a force ghost, "What about me?!" Sidous glared at him, "No one likes you, copycat! Bowser! Get this fool out of here!" Bowser somehow was able to pick up the force ghost, and threw him out of the villain pub. Riku grinned, "Thanks, guys! But doesn't make me a hero now!"

"Hey, you started out as a true villain and a jerk, unlike some people..." Volderamort stated as he glared at a photo of the suicide squad, "...and you mange to get to be a Keyblade Master before your friend. That's makes you okay in our book!" Loki nodded, "Indeed and if you can be a Keyblade Master...then that means one day, we will have our dreams come true!"

Every cheered as Xehanort and the Suicide Squad stood outside the door. "That's just unfair." Deadshot muttered. Deadpool walks by, "Ha! Sucks to be you losers!" Harley wondered, "Didn't they kick you out too?"

"Aw, everyone likes me...I'm like the most popular Marvel hero right now." Deadpool stated, "Now, if you excuse me, I need to make my request to be in the next X-Men movie..."

The End...

Kairi walked outside, "Well then..." She summoned her Keyblade, "My time is finally coming!" Deadpool walked by, "And hopefully, the Sokai shippers will finally see you two kiss and I still don't get how Axel got the Keyblade. Just by touching a toy Keyblade. That reasons lame!"

* * *

**Alright. Once 2.8 comes out and I beat both 0.2 and watch Back Cover...except 'How it should have ended' form those two not long after. I'm also thinking of doing a Heroes Cafe of Batman and Superman talking about Kingdom Hearts X. Let me know if you want to see it. Be sure to leave a review and a fav. Also be sure to check out some of my other stories. See you next time! :)**

* * *


End file.
